


Consequences

by JustaHintofLemonjuice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaHintofLemonjuice/pseuds/JustaHintofLemonjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have a deep attraction for each other, and they're willing to risk almost anything to be together. The only trouble is, with Eren's Titan powers being so difficult to control, are they heading for disaster? And when everything is torn apart, how will each of the characters cope with grief and loss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoveredinLemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoveredinLemons/gifts).



"Ery' moaned Levi sadly. "I luv you but I am scarred of Titian. wat if wen we have the sex I hurt you and you explode into gaint and eat me?"  
"I wood not do that Levi' Eren complain. "I luv you to. I wood not hurt you and anyway I only turn 2 titian if I hurt myself, not if you hurt me."  
O ok" said Levi happly and they kiss all romanticlly because they are happy that they luv each odder

Later they go to the outsid and fite titians. Levi did not get any cuts on him bcos he is good fiter but Ere gets a cut on his bottom because he is a dumb and fall off tree. Haha reN! say Levy laughing at him. You looked silly wen you fall out of tree. "it's not funny levi don't be mean. "Why didn't you use rope thing?" "I was busy aattacking on titian ok? look I killed it, stop laughing bcos I am better than you anyway."

They had bad fite but they lov each oter lots so ren go to Levi and say "im sorry for grump at you but please don't be mean to me."  
"I'm sorry 2 Ren" say Levi sadly. "You killed Titian and I just make fun of you for falling out of tree."

They start to make out headly. levi say "it was still funny though" but now Ereng not care be ecos he know Evi still luv him and it was funny. he laugh too. they start to sex but then...............

 

ERIE TURN INTO TITIAN!1!

"ernie o no! Y did you turn into titian? yOu said you wouldnt!"  
"I AM NOT EREY I AM TITTAN!"  
i did nut no titans cood talk? say levi confusted.  
I CAN BECAUSE I HAVE HUMAN INSID OK tittian roar all grumpily  
:but den you are Erey? levi was still confusted  
SHUT UP EREY IS GONE BECAUSE HE SIT DOWN ALL HARD ON YOU AND HURT HIS BOTTOM

and then the tittn eat Levi up for hurting Ren even though he did nut mean to (that time).

wen Ery wake up he cannot find Leviand he is sad. "Levi were did you go are you mad at me? he yell all sadly. did I turn into titan and scare you away?

Armin come and say all scaredly levi is ded you eated him. 

Ere so sad by what he did that he hurt all over and can never stop being titian angan. he stomp on all the houses and kill all the people but then Mikasa had to come and kill him to save armin. she cry three tears but then armin love her bcos she save him.  
thaey get married and live happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
